Into the Wolf's Den
by MeronS
Summary: A Sequel to 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'. Mob, Reigen and Dimple visit Ritsu's school, help a boy find his place in the world and get a new job. Nothing unusual. Just a normal day for the Talk About Spirits Agency. AgeAU


Kageyama Shigeo's phone rang as he and Reigen were returning from yet another job well-done.

"I'll answer it!" Reigen told Mob as he searched the man's pockets for the old flip phone.

Mob himself was currently unable to answer himself. He was driving the duo's new ride which they used to travel between jobs. It was brand new, shining red and fast.

"Yeah, thanks", Mob huffed as he pedaled up an especially steep hill.

Yes, they were riding a bike. Well, Mob was riding it and Reigen stood on the back rack. It was the best they could afford at least. Not some old trash. It even had a bell and a light.

"Reigen Arataka, the greatest psychic speaking", Reigen answered the phone, "This is Kageyama's phone."

"Little kids shouldn't lie or answer other people's cellphones", it was Ritsu, Mob's little brother, "Where's brother?"

"Driving", Reigen told him.

"Pass it to him."

Reigen held the phone to Mob's ear as he continued forward with the bike. It was rather hard to speak to a phone when you had a helmet on. Safety first. Reigen had to have one on as well or Mob wouldn't even let the boy on the bike.

"Yes, Ritsu?" Mob asked. Ritsu usually didn't call him when he knew his big brother would be working. This had to be something serious.

"Do you think you could come here right now? It's an emergency", Ritsu explained.

"An emergency?" Mob hit the brakes, causing Reigen to almost fly off of the back and over Mob's head. Some bystanders stopped to stare at the two causing a scene in the middle of the street.

"Don't do that!" Reigen screamed as he held Mob for dear life, having been spooked by the sudden stop.

"I'll explain it to you when you get here", Ritsu explained, "Please hurry!"

"I'll be right there", Mob mumbled as he put the phone back to his pocket and got ready to start again.

"But we were supposed to go get some ramen after doing the job!" Reigen whined as he made sure to sit down this time. Guess that one had to wait this time. Reigen was hungry and Mob had even promised to pay today.

For some reason, Mob drove over every single bump and lump on their way to Ritsu's.

"Is this because I made you cross-dress today? If so, I'm sorry!" Reigen cried as he jumped once again when they hit an especially big bump. His backside would be sore for a week. At least.

"Not really", Mob mumbled, deadpan. He still had some makeup residue left on his face despite all the rubbing and scrubbing he had done to get it off. And he had heard that waterproof makeup was all a hoax, guess not.

The two had gone to an all-girls school today. Somehow Reigen had managed to get himself the uniform of the school while Mob wore a black skirt and tunic with a white dress shirt.

Surprisingly, Reigen had been the one to get stopped at the gates. Maybe because he had refused to shave off the leg hair he already had. Mob had gotten in just fine after explaining that he was there to get his little girl who had gotten injured in P.E. His disguise wasn't even that good but the guards still bought it all and let him in.

Mob made sure to get the job done in record time. It was just a perverted spirit terrorizing the poor girls. Nothing Mob couldn't handle on his own.

Reigen tried his best not to get arrested during that time, after which they both ran away.

Mob was traumatized for life. He had never in his life been so close to a girl before and this school had been full of girls. No other male in sight.

"It all went well!" Reigen argued as he watched Mob's face for any annoyance, "We got the job done, the police didn't catch us!"

They had ditched the costumes and were now wearing their usual clothes. Reigen had his school uniform on and Mob a casual suit. Just some brown khakis, a men's blouse and a pullover.

Mob just sighed, pedaling furiously towards their destination.

"You're here!" Ritsu smiled as Mob and Reigen burst through the door. Dimple had joined them somewhere halfway to the journey, having been dining all day.

"W-What is the situation?" Mob breathed out. He tried his best to catch his breath as he had first pedaled all the way to the school and then ran up the stairs to the principal's office.

"You really got him to come, che", Suzuki Shou, another teacher of the school, huffed as he handed Ritsu some cash. Apparently there had been some betting going on.

"Kageyama!" Hanazawa Teruki, aka Teru, smiled from where he was sitting on a sofa sipping his cup of coffee, "You're wearing the sweater I gave you!"

Mob just nodded to Teru, who blushed madly. Mob had gotten the tasteless sweater from Teruki for Christmas. It was hopelessly too big for him and made Mob look like a little kid trying to look like an adult.

"You were tricked, Shigeo", Dimple laughed as he pet Mob's head.

"What's going on?" Mob asked. He wasn't mad. He just didn't like being tricked like this.

"This was the only way we could get you to come!" Shou laughed from where he was leaning to Ritsu's desk, "You gotta admit, it worked!"

"Well, true", Reigen and Dimple both shrugged. Mob remained expressionless.

"Well, now that you are here how about a round? We could show you the school", Ritsu smiled as he watched Mob drink the tea Teruki had served him after guiding him to sit down onto the sofa with him. But under that smile, Ritsu made sure to have a knife on hand to throw if the cocky male got too close to his innocent big brother.

"Yeah, I could show you my class! They're all good kids!" Teruki beamed.

"Didn't you have to leave early today, Hanazawa?" Ritsu asked, "You told me something about a role in a commercial or something."

Teruki has become a teacher but he was also a very popular actor. He was in the middle of shooting a huge commercial and he had had to often leave work early for that.

Teru took out his phone, wrote a couple of texts and put the thing back.

"Done!" Teru smiled, "I'll just do double tomorrow."

"I bet your manager hates you", Dimple mumbled, "I hope it's not for a hair product."

"How did you know?" Teruki asked with a smile.

'To which one did he answer?' Dimple thought to himself. Probably both.

"Come on, let's go!" Teru got up and took Mob's hand to lift him up from the sofa as well. Mob had been in the middle of a sip out of his cup and was surprised when Teru took him by the arm.

"Hanazawa", Ritsu glared at the man as he joined the group as they exited the principal's office.

"I know I know!"

"Welcome to 'The School for Special Children' aka 'The Psychic School'!" Shou laughed as the group walked in the school's only hallway.

The school was very small. There were only two classes at the moment. Teruki and Shou's classes.

The building was disguised as an apartment building complex from the outside. It didn't stand out in the city's landscape at all. Hundreds of people walked past the building each day, not having a clue that there were children with such special powers so close to them.

Teruki's class would be the first one they'd visit. They had had a class on their own. Teruki often did that, letting the kids learn to take responsibility for themselves. This time he had told the class to write up what they'd like to become when they grew up. He had wanted them to really think about it and gave them a whole period to do so.

"Hello class!" Teruki slammed the sliding doors open and the group stepped in, "Did you do the assignment I gave you?"

"What's that? So gross!" Mukai, one of the oldest in the class, screamed as she spotted Dimple floating above Mob's shoulder.

"Mukai, that's rude", Tsuchiya told the girl, putting her weights down in favor of scolding her friend. She was the mother of the group, kind and caring.

"I think he's cute! I want him to be mine", Matsuo smiled, petting one of his pet spirits, Gum-chan, a small eight-legged lizard-like spirit with skeletal teeth and four wings. He also had a collection of jars on his desk, containing many other spirits.

"Behave", Teruki smiled as he made his way to his desk in front of the class, "We have some guests today!"

"Yay!" Mukai cheered, jumping up and down on her seat, "Guests!"

"Please introduce yourselves", Teruki nodded to Mob, Reigen and Dimple.

"I'm-", Mob began but Reigen beat him to it.

"My name is Reigen Arataka! I'm the greatest psychic of this century and run the Spirits and Such Consultation office! Make sure to check me out!" Reigen told the kids, trying his best to look taller and older than all of them. In truth, they were about the same age and Reigen was shorter than most.

Many of the kids actually knew who he was. They were all reading Reigen's blog and the office's website where Reigen wrote about spirits, urban legends and how he and Mob exorcised and debunked them all. They really liked the way Reigen wrote and of course Mob, who they saw as their idol.

"I-I'm-", Mob tried again but was now interrupted by Dimple.

"I still can't sense anything from you, brat", Dimple mumbled before facing the kids, "My name is Dimple! I'm an evil spirit!"

"We can see that", Sakurai mumbled as he polished his toy sword.

"So rude!" Dimple huffed, crossing his hands. He wouldn't talk with the brats again.

"And my name is Shigeo Kageyama, but you can call me Mob", Mob finally got his turn and introduced himself.

"The Shigeo Kageyama?!" one of the kids stood up as the rest began whispering amongst each other.

"The super strong psychic?!" another asked.

"The principal's big brother and the ex Shadow Leader of his middle school?"

Mob had to wonder where the kids had heard that from. He'd need to talk to Reigen about leaking info to the internet.

"Come on boys and girls", Teruki laughed as he tried to get the kids to stop talking, "How about you tell the three your names and show them what you've done today?"

"Yes teacher", the kids sang as they took out their papers.

"Who wants to go first?" Teruki asked the class.

Many hands rose and screams of 'Me, me, me!' broke out.

"Alright, let's begin with Sakurai", Teruki pointed to the boy.

"I didn't say anything", Sakurai mumbled as he stood up.

"Come on. Don't be shy", Teruki smiled, encouraging the boy. Sakurai was still a bit shy and awkward around others. His parents had abandoned him and he had been tossed from one orphanage to another before Ritsu came across him. He now lived in the school, like some other students beside him whose life situation made it necessary.

"I-I want to be a barber", Sakurai mumbled under his breath, fixing the glasses on his nose, "Maybe."

"And can you show the picture you drew?" Teruki asked. He had told the kids to draw them doing the job as well to make their dreams seem more realistic. Sakurai had been asked to hang all of the pictures to the blackboard. It was now full of colorful pictures.

Sakurai walked to the front and pointed to a picture, "That's me cutting your hair, teacher."

Mob dug through his pockets and took out a case. He then took out glasses and put them onto his nose. They were reading classes. Both Ritsu and Mob had a pair.

Teruki blushed as Mob checked out the picture Sakurai pointed out for him. He still just couldn't get used to the older Kageyama wearing glasses. Absolutely adorable and handsome at the same time!

"It's really good", Mob nodded with a smile. Dimple agreed too, floating next to Mob's head.

Next up was Ishiguro. He was the youngest of the group and wore a black mask covering his whole face. Teruki still couldn't get the kid to give it up.

Ishiguro promptly walked to the front of the class and took out his picture, showing it to Mob.

"I want to rule the world!" Ishiguro then exclaimed.

Teruki sighed loudly. Ishiguro was still going on about that.

"You can't!" Reigen screamed, "You can't just decide to become something like that!"

"Reigen", Mob mumbled, although he agreed with the boy fully. He just might not have said it so straightforward.

"I have special powers! Of course I can rule the world!" the boy stomped his leg to the floor, arguing with Reigen.

"No you can't!" Reigen mimicked the boy's movements, "You can't!"

"I'm special!"

"You're not! You're just a commoner! Just like everyone else!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Are!"

"Hanazawa teacher! He's bullying me!" Ishiguro cried out, sniffing loudly.

"Reigen", Mob mumbled as he calmed his friend and co-worker down, dragging him away from the young boy.

"But he is just a commoner! Psychic powers aren't something that makes you better than others! I mean you have powers and you're still not popular!" Reigen told Mob.

"They're just another characteristic just like being a fast runner or a good talker", Mob smiled as he recited what the boy had told him before.

Teruki smiled, listening to the two, "Alright, Ishiguro. Return to your seat."

The boy did just that.

There were many other career choices and amazing pictures by the students. They showed them off to Mob who compliments them and tells them of their great choices. He is happy to see psychics blending so well into society and not feeling too alienated to choose a job for themselves.

There was a police woman, a pro boxer, a doll maker and a puppeteer, an animal handler for dangerous animals, a pyrotechnician and many more.

Then there was Shou's class. The kids weren't in the class today but training out in the school's other building deep in the woods. They were training their psychic abilities.

Mob would see them later. Shou told him to come and see them train someday.

"Are you sure you need to go? You just got here", Ritsu asked as he polished his spoon collection he stored in his desk drawer. The collection was inhumanely large and Mob could recognize some spoons from when they still lived with their parents.

"We are busy, unlike a certain someone I see!" Reigen pointed out.

Ritsu glared at the boy. He didn't ask for his opinion.

"I'll come visit again", Mob smiled as he turned to leave.

"You must promise!" Teruki clung to Mob's leg, "Promise to come see me again! We can go on a date afterwards!"

Mob just continued walking, dragging the man behind. He finally had to nod to get Teru to let his leg go. Mob wouldn't be able to ride the bike with the blond hanging on his leg.

"You know", Reigen mumbled as the two were riding back home. Reigen now mostly lived with Mob, spending half of his nights sleeping at Mob's place. Mob had had to buy a new mattress for the boy.

"Hm?" Mob hummed.

"Those kids. They are a lot like my friend Serizawa."

"Your friend at middle school?" Mob had heard the name before.

"Yeah. The awkward one", Reigen nodded, "Do you think that he would want to go to your brother's school?"

"Do you think he would? You know him much better than I."

"I think he would. He doesn't have any friends in class since he is so weird. Everyone bullies him too. I always tell them to just fuck off. I like Serizawa."

"Weird?" Mob was happy that Serizawa at least had someone to call a friend. He almost wished that he had had someone like Reigen when he had been in middle school before he had joined the Body Improvement Club and met Tome and everyone else.

"He made an eraser I dropped float just the other day! It was so cool!" Reigen told Mob.

Mob was deep in thought. This Serizawa kid really sounded like someone with psychic powers.

"How about we visit him tomorrow? We did promise Hanazawa that we would go visit the school again", Mob mumbled.

"Really?! Yeah!" Reigen agreed, jumping up and down on the bike rack.

"Stay still!" Mob smiled as he struggled to keep their ride balanced.

"Hey Serizawa!" Reigen ran to his friend. It was the beginning of the morning's first class and the two were putting their shoes in to their lockers.

"H-Hey Reigen. Where did you go yesterday?" Serizawa greeted Reigen as he gave him the notes from yet another class the blond had missed.

"I had a mission! It was a huge success!"

"I saw you in TV too. You were cross-dressing", Serizawa mumbled with a small smile.

"Don't go into the details!" Reigen blushed. It was true that the guards had chased him for quite a while, trying to get him to go to the nearest police station. Too bad that Reigen was so fast.

"Sure. So, what is it?" Serizawa asked as he noted that Reigen wasn't taking his shoes off. He must have something planned.

"Yeah, right!" Reigen smiled, took Serizawa's hand and began running.

Serizawa was taken completely by surprise. He only had one shoe on and his backpack was haphazardly thrown onto his back. Reigen did notice and take the missing shoe with them as they made their escape from the boring school life and annoying classmates.

"Took them long enough" Dimple mumbled as he noticed the two boys running to him and Mob.

Reigen had made some adjustments to the bike in preparation for this day. There was a blank placed sideways on top of bike's back tire and its rack. Mob really doubted if the thing was street safe. Good thing that he had a helmet for the new guy. At least his head would be safe.

"Hop on!" Reigen told Serizawa when they made it to the bike.

"Where?" Serizawa asked his friend, eyeing the blank in doubt.

"There! On the back!" Reigen showed him how it was done and soon all three were ready. Some other students walking to the school gave the trio a weird look.

Mob then began pedaling after a quick introduction. Two kids were surely heavier than one. He hoped that he had trained enough to manage all the way to the school. Good thing that he had had an extra glass of milk that morning with his usual bowl of cereal.

"W-What is this?" Serizawa asked the two as they came to a halt in front of the building, "You said something about a school, right?"

"This is the school!" Reigen told his friend as they hopped off of the bike which Mob then made sure to park and lock on the side of the building out of anyone's way.

"But it does not look like one", Serizawa mumbled, "Or is it some sort of a super expensive private school no normal kid can ever afford to go to?"

"You got part of that right boy", Dimple shrugged from next to Mob.

The poor boy flinched. He had always been totally terrified of spirits since the ones he had ever met were evil and had only wanted to harm him. And after Dimple had introduced himself as a top class evil spirit, Serizawa had hid right behind Mob who he still thought was the spirit's master. He hadn't spoken with the green spirit since.

"I can't be that scary", Dimple mumbled as he tried to chase the boy around Mob. Mob stopped the spirit by threatening to exorcise him if he continued to tease Serizawa like that.

"Yes you are", Mob mumbled back as the four made their way inside the building. Good thing that three of them already knew their way around the place.

"Look Seri-rinrin! That might be your new classroom!" Reigen pointed to a beat-up door they passed on their way to Ritsu's office.

"Mm", Serzawa nodded, "Could you stop with the nicknames though? I don't like them that much."

"But that's what friends do! Give each other nicknames! Right, Mob?"

"You stop teasing Serizawa too", Mob sighed as he opened the door to the office. He seriously sometimes thought that he was just a babysitter for some big babies.

"And you didn't come up with the nickname either", Dimple pointed out, "Shigeo got that one back in middle school."

"But that does not mean that I can't call Seri-chan what I want."

Serizawa had to give up. His lips pulled up a bit though. Reigen had called him his friend.

"Brother? What are you doing here today?" Ritsu turned his office chair to watch who had entered through the door and was surprised to see the group.

"And yesterday you were desperate to get Shigeo to come here", Dimple huffed, "You should be happy."

"I didn't say that I wasn't", Ritsu and Dimple engaged in their usual staring contest which lasted for two minutes this time.

"We brought you a new student!" Reigen broke the two apart and waved his hands towards his friend now trying his best to hide behind Mob's frame. Even though Mob was an adult, his frame was still too small to hide behind and Ritsu could see the boy just fine.

"Really now?" Ritsu walked to his brother and after a small hug between the two siblings, he crouched down to the boy's eye level.

Serizawa was shaking. Mob could feel the tremors traveling through the small boy's body.

"It's okay, Serizawa", Mob smiled to the boy, "This is my little brother. Tell him about your troubles."

"What's troubling you?" Ritsu asked the boy as he had guided him to sit onto the sofa. Ritsu then sat down onto the other sofa on the opposite side.

"M-My name is Katsuya Serizawa. I'm Reigen's classmate", Serizawa slowly began, nervously playing with his arms on his lap.

Ritsu nodded, encouraging the boy to continue. He had given the boy a juice box since that was all he had ready right now. He then placed some candy onto the table. Reigen attacked the bowl right away, consuming much of the treats before Mob could tell him that it was rather rude.

"I've been seeing all these weird things. A book said it might be a mental illness", Serzawa continued, eyeing Dimple still floating beside Mob.

Ritsu understood that the boy was talking about spirits even though he used another name. It must be absolutely terrifying for a small boy like him to see. Some of the spirits are not as beautiful as Dimple. Not that the green blob was any model-level beauty with his red cheeks and evil grin, but he was much more bearable than some.

"Th-Then there are times when I make things float. I don't mean to. It just happens!"

"He made my water bottle float yesterday when I tripped on the stairs!" Reigen exclaimed. His water as well as his dry and clean clothes had both been saved by Serizawa.

Ritsu was nodding, deep in thought.

Mob eyed Serizawa, sitting completely still as he still held to the unopened juice box. The boy's hands shook as he waited for Ritsu to speak up.

"Then it's settled!" Ritsu finally stood up, clapping his hands together with a huge smile on his face.

"Wha-What is?" Serizawa asked.

"You're going to become one of us!" Ritsu told the boy, "Welcome to the Psychic School!"

"Psychic school?" the boy echoed.

"Yes, since you have powers it's only natural that you go to school with children like you! And you have no mental illness. Absolutely not. So stop reading such books."

"Isn't that great, Serizawa?" Mob smiled.

"That's so cool, Seri!" Reigen cheered, hugging his friend, "We need to go see your new classmates!"

"I'll call Shou up here. He can introduce you all to the class", Ritsu told them as he took out his phone and dialed the red head's number.

"Yeah, we still haven't seen that class, have we?" Dimple remembered.

"Hm", Mob nodded. He couldn't wait to see them. He was always happy to see espers doing so well when he himself had struggled when he had been their age.

"Well if it isn't the little twerp and the mushroom!" Shou smiled as he burst into the room. He still had a pointer in his hand, clearly having come right from class.

"Who are you calling a twerp?!" Reigen raged, trying to reach the man's face to punch it.

"You of course!" Shou laughed, enjoying himself.

"A mushroom?" Dimple asked.

Mob just shrugged.

"Anyways", Shou showed Reigen out of his way, "Should we go greet your new friends?"

"Y-Yes!" Serizawa furiously nodded his head.

"Great! Follow me!"

The walk was a short one, so Serizawa didn't have much time to think about the situation he was now in. By the time he got to thinking they were already in front of the same door they had passed just some minutes before.

"This is your new classroom", Shou explained as he slammed the poor door open, "Hello boys!"

No wonder the door was so damaged if it was always treated like that.

They had all expected a chaos, but the class was in order and calm.

"Welcome back, teacher", Shimazaki smiled, his eyes closed. He was blind but a very strong esper all the same. His classmates made sure not to pity the boy and treat him just like any other kid. That was what Shimazaki himself had wanted.

"I'm back!" Shou walked to the front of the class, "And I have some people to introduce to you all."

"I'm Reigen Arataka!" Reigen shouted right away.

"Yeah, we know that already. The other class told us that you came the other day", Minegishi mumbled from his seat. He was tending to some potted plants he had on his desk. They almost covered the whole boy behind them.

"Che, a bummer", Reigen huffed as Dimple laughed at him.

"Who is the other boy?" Shimazaki, a very muscular boy in the back row asked.

"This guy right here is your new classmate", Shou told the class, "Go on, introduce yourself."

"M-My name is Katsuya Serizawa. Please take good care of me", Serizawa bowed deep. He was scared. Everyone looked so powerful.

"And that's all there is to it pretty much. Serizawa here will be your new friend from this day forward. Try to get along", Shou clapped his hands, "Serizawa, you can go sit next to Suzuki. And don't be afraid, he just looks scary. He is really just a softie."

"I heard that", Toichiro Suzuki mumbled, eyeing the newcomer curiously.

Yes, the last names weren't a coincidence. Toichiro was Shou's precious baby brother and the first student to ever join the class. Shou himself had dragged his little brother into the class so that Toichiro could learn to use his powers, which he had a lot of. He was probably one of the strongest out of the kids.

"My name is Toichiro. Nice to meet you", Toichiro smiled shyly as Serizawa sat next to him. The other kids didn't want to sit next to him, so he was quite happy that the new kid was there. Everyone always made fun of his eyebrows or were too afraid to talk to him. He had friends of course, but they talked to him just because they respected him. Not because they liked him that much.

"N-Nice to meet you", Serizawa mumbled, "Suzuki."

"Toichiro is enough", Toichiro told the boy.

"Alright", Serizawa smiled, eyeing Reigen who was still standing in the front of the room.

Reigen noticed his friend's pleading gaze and ran to the two.

"Hello! Awesome eyebrows, man!" Reigen smiled as he sat to the empty seat in front of Serizawa's.

The rest of the class was spent getting the new kid to know everyone else in the class. It was a small one, only about ten students and the introductions were soon over.

Mob watched the whole group have fun together. It was nice to see a smile on Serizawa's face. His shakiness and flinching had stopped too.

"Nice to see such strong kids" Dimple said, observing the group. He could tell that the kids were all strong, even Serizawa. They were all going to be powerful espers. They were far from the skittish, withdrawn boy he himself had met all those years ago and still followed to this day. They were all learning to live and control their powers, using them for good things in life.

"Hm", Mob nodded. He knew that the spirit didn't only mean the kids' psychic powers but the power they had in themselves, in their minds and spirits.

"They're really going to do big things", Dimple nodded.

Then Mob's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello? Yes. Of course. I'll be right there, mam", Mob spoke to the phone before ending the call.

Reigen had heard the familiar jingle and ran to Mob's side. He knew what a call meant. It meant that they had another job.

"What is it?" Reigen was vibrating with excitement.

"There's a weird light phenomena in a town not too far away from here. How does it sound?" Mob smiled, watching the boy's eyes sparkle. He knew that Reigen absolutely loved mysteries like this one, so the answer was clear already.

"We'll take the job! Let's go!" Reigen cheered, taking Mob's hand as he bolted out of the door.

"Wait a minute", Mob told Reigen, stopping him before they were out, "Let's tell Serizawa."

The trio made their way to the group of desks that had formed in the middle of the classroom and went to Serizawa's desk.

"What is it Reigen? Do you need to go?" Serizawa asked.

"You know that our line of work does not wait!" Reigen told him and the rest of the group, looking rather proud of himself when the boys looked him in awe. Reigen was already working even though he was only 14. It was way cool.

Mob handed Serzawa a small piece of paper before he was yet again dragged away by the enthusiastic Reigen, "Call me if something comes up. Anything at all. I'll be there to help."

Dimple winked, telling Serizawa that he'd be there for him too. Even though the boy still didn't like him that much.

"Hm!" Serizawa nodded, "Thank you!"

"Have fun", Mob waved as he, Dimple and Reigen were out of the door and on their way to yet another adventure.

They'd take the bus. There was no way Mob would have the energy to take him and Reigen to their destination.

"Hey, did you see Teruki today?" Reigen asked as the trio were in the vehicle.

"No, not at all", Mob mumbled, evading Reigen's gaze. He had managed to avoid the enthusiastic blond all day. If he had been spotted, he would've been on a date by now.

"Whatever you say", Reigen laughed with Dimple. They knew that Teruki would get Mob to go on a date with him someday. It might've not been today, but maybe tomorrow.

"Just focus on the job", Mob mumbled with a blush, pointing to the phone Reigen was going through in search for additional information about the mysterious lights.

"On it!" Reigen sang as he opened yet another site and began reading.


End file.
